The present invention presents a novelty apparatus which combines a fluid reservoir type container with a portable battery operated fan device.
A variety of fan devices are now presently on the market, and present a variety of novelty apparatus for the consumer. Typically, such types of products include containers having a fan device having mounted on the top thereof, and incorporating a pump device such that when the fan is actuated, and the pump is actuated to pump water from the fluid reservoir container, a cooling or misting effect is achieved. A variety of battery operated portable hand-held fan devices are available, to present other types of products which the user may employ in order to achieve a cooling effect. Within the frame work of such types of devices, the present invention provides a fluid reservoir in the form of a container, which has a portable battery operated fan device associated therewith. The fluid reservoir device is intended to contain and carry a source of fluid which the user may ingest, and the portable battery operated fan device is adapted to be disengageably mountable onto the fluid reservoir container so that it may be employed as a fan either when mounted on the container, or removed to be used by the consumer as a separate fan device.
Further, the present invention provides alternate forms of such types of apparatus which may be varied in connection with the type of fluid reservoir container as may be desired by the consumer.